


取而代之/We Take Over

by SmokedShark



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokedShark/pseuds/SmokedShark
Summary: Thor和Loki被他们蛮横的姐姐Hela赶到了萨卡星，在那里，Thor答应了Loki假意归顺的邀请。就在他们即将联手取代高天尊，接管萨卡星，走上神生巅峰的关键时刻，新的天外来客又横空出现了。





	取而代之/We Take Over

**Author's Note:**

> 基于雷神3的欢乐向谈恋爱半AU，一个Odin没死且没有诸神黄昏的世界，又名《神兄弟萨卡仙人跳顺便谈恋爱纪实》。

“倘若您对我的身世有那么一丁点的好奇心，我将不吝为您从头讲起。”Loki挑了他最具魅力又极富感情的声线，听上去像是在给面前傻盯着他的摄像机念情诗。邪神翘着二郎腿，一根手指轻佻地摸着手里浅绿色水晶酒杯的杯沿，小动作介于撩拨和随意之间，角度分寸统统无懈可击。“我是Loki，来自阿斯加德。我上面有一个愚钝的兄长，当然这个我们可以略过不谈，肯定没人感兴趣——”

他蓦地打住了，皱着鼻子对摄像机旁边的高天尊比了个“剪掉这段”的手势。

“来，说回我的故事。”Loki清清嗓子，转眼笑得温和有礼。“亲爱的观众，你能想象到的，最悲剧性的王族人生，该是什么样的光景？先别告诉我，我当然知道你们的小脑瓜里都在想什么——”

他像演戏那样抑扬顿挫地叙述着，眼圈都被自己感动得泛红了，却朝镜头抛了个毫不庄重的媚眼。

“你一定听说过夺取王位失败的故事，失败的王子被当成牺牲品，落得个被至亲兄弟弃尸荒野的下场；或是王室的混乱血统导致的悲剧，血统不纯的王子被整个宫廷排挤陷害，最终在悲怆和举目无亲中结束了自己的生命；也许是某天突然出现在宫中的陌生女子，声称自己是第一王位继承人，以压倒性的武力将正统继承人尽数肃清——事间故事皆有原型，大抵不过如是，而我，Loki Odinson，正是为了满足各位对故事的渴求而存在的。我不仅经历过这一切，甚至拥有比最最一波三折的王室故事更加传奇的神生，在未来的日子里，我将亲身向您讲述，来自阿斯加德的Loki，悲喜交加的波澜神生——”

Loki忽然停住了。他吸进肺里的一口气卡在那儿等着下一句，绿眼睛转了转，试探性地望向高天尊要一个继续下去的信号。后者满意地点头，顺带抛回一个意义不明的媚眼。

“——萨卡艺术人生频道，期待您的订阅。”

最后他对着镜头嘴角上挑，带着用力过猛的迷人劲儿和一点人畜无害的天真，好像电视机前的广大男女老少不订阅他的节目就是值得控诉的暴殄天物一样。

“好了，今天就到这儿了。”高天尊拍着手站起来，他看起来满意极了，这让Loki松了口气。“我喜欢你讲故事的方式——你真有天分，镜头感好极了，这事儿会进行得很顺利的，Lucky Boy。”

他边说边热情地拍了拍Loki的后背，邪神不着痕迹地躲了一下。他对这类容易引起尴尬的事儿向来有完美的预感和分寸，眼下高天尊丝毫不受冒犯的快活表情完美证明了这一点。萨卡星的主人甚至比他还要长生，所以在某些事上他们很容易引起共鸣，比如他们都不怎么能理解，蘑菇这种生物为什么明明如此短命还总是坚韧不拔地拔而复生——可他们的共鸣在待人接物这方面显然是一片空白。他发现高天尊有时会搞不清楚热情和调情的界限在哪儿，鉴于他们相处的时间尚短，Loki还不能确定这麻烦的特殊待遇到底是不是他独享的。

“所以，”他逼迫自己表现得礼貌又可人。“咱们的小条件是不是该兑现啦？连拾荒者都能养上那么一两个奴隶，我可真是迫不及待了。”

“哦，对。”高天尊拍了拍脑门，装作自己才刚刚想起来这回事，可Loki心知肚明，他绝对有那么一瞬间起了赖账的念头。“去把小火花领出来吧，他是你的了。”

 

故事之神说，凡是故事皆要有来龙去脉，于是如上一幕就有了前情提要——一切都得说回两天前，那时的小火花仍是角斗士监狱里再渺小不过的众多囚犯之一，整天无所事事，没处发泄过剩的精力，就把浑身劲头都花在朝他可怜的弟弟丢石子砸酒瓶上，再要不就是把自己窝在墙角，没礼貌地围观外星生物下蛋，还好心地帮他数数儿。

在这样的危难时刻，不惜赔上自己的高额赌注，也要将小火花从毁灭性的无聊之中拯救出来的，正是萨卡艺术人生频道的当红明星，Loki Odinson。他慷慨地向这位落魄的阿斯加德同乡提出邀约，渴望与这位潜力无穷的战士联手，达成取代高天尊，接管萨卡星，走上神生巅峰的宏伟计划。

出乎当红明星意料的是，一向以光明磊落著称的Thor Odinson——萨卡人称“小火花”的新晋角斗士，竟然点头了。

“只要你不打什么鬼主意，”小火花悻悻不乐地说。他脸上满是怀疑和戒备，这无疑激起当红明星内心一阵伤感。“我可以帮你。毕竟我们还不知道Hela的底细，在她搞出什么连父亲也应对不来的状况之前，我们手里的筹码当然越多越好。”

不管内心再怎么伤感得七零八落，脸上终究还是得保持微笑：“你能这么想我可真欣慰，哥哥。”

而在那之后，他们就结成了毫不可靠的战时同盟。这就是在开头之前再开头的故事。

 

——所谓毫不可靠，意味着他们之间是那种，明眼人一看便知的，貌合神离到天上随便掉一块垃圾就能砸得支离破碎的战友关系。他们甚至连一个能把两人彻底绑定的具体计划都没有，草率的结合全凭Loki的一句：“我很快就会带你离开这儿。”

那会儿他说得言之凿凿，砸得Thor心里一暖，一时间竟产生了信任他的愚蠢想法。

事实证明这确实是个再愚蠢不过的想法了——被手铐铐着牵进Loki房间的时候，他怒不可遏地想。诸神在上，Loki说的是“带他离开这儿”，可不是“收了他当奴隶”。

然而过去的几天他实在过得太糟糕了，以至于再糟糕的情况出现，他仿佛也能装模作样地逆来顺受那么一小会儿。三天时间之内，他的锤子被捏碎了，被八成是亲生的姐姐顺着彩虹桥一脚踢到了外太空，跟他的弟弟失散在宇宙里，摔到了一个捡垃圾的星球，还被奇怪的女人摁上驯服器卖了当角斗士。和这些相比，被Loki收了当奴隶似乎也不是什么完全不能忍耐的坏事儿了。毕竟再怎么不可靠，他们终究还是组成了“自己人联盟”，前途无量，未来一片光明——或许。

他没料到的是Loki的房间大得可恶，而且奢华得不可理喻。如果有那么一个房间能集合整个阿斯加德最浮夸精致的品味，那准是他弟弟的这间屋子——精致是贬义的，他在心里重申道。房间的墙壁被刷成了金绿色的，在阳光下泛起星星点点流动的光辉，墙壁上错落有致地挂着各种形状怪异的饰品，角落里摆着大大小小的雕像，甚至还有一根形状像极了生殖器的七彩大蘑菇。

相比之下，他的复古四柱床竟然是屋子里最不惹眼的东西了。

Thor恨恨地看着Loki一边嚼葡萄干一边给他解手铐，他的双手越是自由就越是痒，非得发挥相当的自制力，才不至于反手抄起旁边的酒瓶子朝Loki扔过去。

“你盯着我的嘴唇看干嘛？”Loki惊讶地问他。他装得过于惊讶了，Thor皱起眉头。油腻。他想。“难不成你也想来点？相信我，我巴不得跟你分享，可你得原谅我，奴隶不被允许拥有这些东西——这可是外星进口货。”

“你敢叫我奴隶，”谢天谢地，他的手可算从那该死的手铐里解放出来了。“你再叫一次试试看。”

“是你害我把钱都输光了，哥哥。”他弟弟理直气壮又莫名委屈地正视着他控诉。“我花了那么多钱买你赢，结果你还是打不过那个怪物。眼下的状况，我只能把你当奴隶要过来了，否则我用什么说服高天尊，让他送我一个在角斗场上一败涂地的勇士？要知道，就连现在这个结果都是我用重大牺牲换来的，你实在没什么可抱怨了。”

“Hulk是我的朋友，不许叫他怪物。”他的用词不当显然又惹到了Thor的气阀，小火花气势汹汹地逼近他，Loki节节败退，退路的尽头是床沿，他的脚后跟撞到了那儿，只得视死如归地躺下，后背被迫撞进床垫里。

他仰望着天花板，看见Thor突破安全距离的脸越凑越近，粗得仿佛能轻易捏断他身上任何一个部位的胳膊，就充满侵略感地撑在他脑袋旁边的床垫里。Loki撇了撇嘴。面对这毫不旖旎甚至没有半点荷尔蒙流动的状况，他发现自己心如止水，甚至还有那么点想欺负人。

“而且我没有一败涂地，是那个老变态作弊。”Thor咬牙切齿地在他耳边强调。

似乎他刚才那一番大张旗鼓，就只是为了让这句话显得更有威慑力一点罢了。Loki又撇了撇嘴，这次他还翻了个白眼。

“听起来你好像怪可怜的，”他充满同情地回答，“应该得到安慰奖的那种。”

说完他挑了挑眉毛，开始欺负人了。在被他搂住脖子往下拽之前，有那么一个瞬间，Thor的直觉竟然给了他正确的警告。小坏蛋要吻你了——他的直觉亮起红灯——准确来说，他是动真格准备赏你葡萄干了。

我都好几年没有吻过他了——他的理智又热心地替他分析——出于身心健康考虑，这无疑是一个值得考虑的好机会。他死而复生，你又何尝不想坏事干尽？

于是Thor就难得受他的强大理智支配了一回，毅然决然地跟刚刚和他确定关系的奴隶主亲在了一起。唇舌摩擦之间Thor被迫吞下了一个葡萄干，那确实挺甜的，但那个浅尝辄止的吻里显然还有更甜的东西。

“好极了，”

Loki用指腹抹了抹嘴唇。他坐直身体，似笑非笑地盯着Thor过分敏捷地爬起来的模样，猛然意识到Thor也惹到了他的气阀——他心里那个鼓鼓囊囊的幸福小气球飞快地瘪了下去，可怜巴巴地缩成了没人要的一小团。“距离上一次隔了多少年了？嗯？”

“我不记得了，别问我。”

Thor扭过脸去，那不过是下意识的自我保护，结果却得不偿失——他身后的Loki沉默地叹了口气，而那毫无预警地在他心脏上扎了一下。


End file.
